Under A Killing Moon
by Jenna Von Cannon
Summary: An alternate take on how the Joker got his scars. He was once a teacher at a high school who became wrapped up in a student. Joker/OC. I suck at summaries.


This fanfiction is a Prequel to The Dark Knight. Since there has never been a solid answer as to how the Joker earned his scars along his cheeks I've decided to create a fanfiction of him before the scars. It's rated M for Mature as it will contain sex, alcohol, and possible drug use. Abuse may also follow but I'm not exactly sure yet. It's not going to be a long story, at least I'm not planning on it to be. Ten to eleven chapters at best most likely but things always change over time. I hope you enjoy because I am going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

"The Joker did not originate in Gotham. He made his way there after what happened to him by my hands. Well not my hands actually but my brother's hand and the man who was in love with me secretly. His name was Jack Napier. He was my photography teacher when I was a Senior in high school. I know it sounds beyond ridiculous and it should. He was born a monster but after what happened made him an even bigger monster. Our relationship wasn't something to joke about. I became fearful for my life after all the fun was had. I took advantage of the teacher/student relationship. He was my fixation and I was his obsession."

The fall leaves fall on the ground and decide to settle themselves around the school's doors. There is laughter and shouts from the students followed by aggressive commands being thrown out by teachers and administrators. It's their attempt to govern the students and whip them back into shape from their summer routine. Vulgar insults are tossed back but the ones who insult will never be disciplined as it's hard to match a voices to so many faces in the crowd. Homeroom is in session as soon as the last bell sounds through out the 'prison'. In Mrs. Grace's class there sit's a girl almost at the age of eighteen who talks quietly to another female, unaware of male's gaze that trickles towards her every so often. Annaliese Morgan is an average looking girl. Dark green eyes with dark lashes to surround those sparkling orbs. Her nose is straight yet at the end it is slightly turned up, something she hates. Her lips are plump but nothing like the celebrity Angelina Jolie. She dressed moderately, some would say almost conservative. Her standard is jeans and a simple shirt often with a gray or black sleeveless vest and a few necklaces that hang to around her average sized breasts. On her feet are typically Converses, never heels and sometimes flip flops. Her dark, almost black hair was either styled in two ways: Straight or in a ponytail. She never quite hand the time to do anything else with it as she is always late to school and to any other event.

Logan Lillith is the boy in the corner who steals glances at her when she doesn't notice. They've been in the same home room ever since the sixth grade and he's always found her to be the beautiful girl that never sees him. He's quite attractive what with the natural light blond hair that comes down to his jaw line. He'd style it in different ways. All the girls say they just love to run their fingers through his hair during sex. Sex when he would imagine himself on top, thrusting in and out, of Annaliese.

The people continue to talk as the teacher makes an attempt to control the class so that they may go over the student handbook together. They all know what is in it same thing as always. The bell sounds once more and all the halls become filled with students yet again. The girl with the emerald eyes flips her breast length hair over her shoulder as she walks by herself towards her first period. A bag containing a single notebook hangs around her right shoulder and hits her in the hip anytime someone would bump into her. Anna's first class is in another building, part of the vocational course. Photography.

The bell rings and an audible 'fuck' is heard escaping her throat. She has just walked into the building but it will take probably fifteen seconds to actually get into the room. The door is already shut and the teacher is already speaking to the class. With a roll of her eyes she opens the door to have all the attention, even the teachers.

"You're late," He says as he finally looks at her.

"I know. I came from anot-" She begins but is interrupted.

"Detention," He states with his hands deep in his slacks.

"What? Mr. Napier that isn't fair! It's the first day of school," She whines as she remains standing in the door way.

"Not everything is about fair, beautiful. Take your seat and I'll see you after school," He points to an empty chair in which she goes to.

During the entire class period Annaliese remained quiet with her arms folded over her chest. The word 'bullshit' kept repeating in her head as he'd continue to talk. She kept her eyes trained on the wall, looking straight out. All the females just sat there perfectly enthralled with elbows on the table and their palms holding their heads up towards their teacher. It's easy to see why he holds their attention. A buzzed head, dark meaningful eyes, a nice round nose and lovely lips. Plus he doesn't exactly dress like a teacher in most ways. Most of them prefer kakis and a nice polo where he prefers a simple pair of slacks, regular shirt and a pair of converses. He's tall, about six foot if one would take a guess. Lean but it looks as if his body retains some muscle mass. He's wonderfully handsome and has a sense of humor. But the teacher is known for being a hard ass thus why he assigned detention to Annaliese on her first day. A rumor went around amongst students that he is sweet on the girls. Like he'll flirt with some and supposedly kiss or make love to. One of the girls from last year claimed he had ten inch penis that was five inches wide. Of course a lie but it's okay to daydream.

The bell rang out through the building as Jack yelled out to make sure they have a certain camera for the year and to have a good day. Some of the girls were sighing as they collected there things, others trying to stall so that he could pay attention to them and their assets. All Annaliese is doing is shrugging the bag onto her shoulder with a grim expression on her face. She is still unhappy about the detention she earned as she stomps out of the door to head to her next class. The entire time the class was in session she failed to notice a certain set of dark eyes flick to her with each minute. Jack Napier had been stealing glances every second he could without it look conspicuous. From the moment he laid eyes on her last year as she passed by in the hallways he knew that she was something special. The rumors of him having these small affairs with the female students are true although they'd always deny it. They didn't want for there beloved teacher to lose his job nor did they want to give up what rests in his pants. He and Annaliese have started off on the wrong foot but he's a charmer and he knows for sure that he'll have her in his bed sometime in the very near future.

"Hey Anna do you want to come with me and Megan to Sonic?" A female voice calls out to her. The voice belonging to Em, short for Emily.

"Can't. I've got detention," Her voice full of that sarcasm but in a higher note.

"Who gave you detention on the first day of school?" Em asks finally catching up to Anna as she walks towards the vocational building.

"Mr. Napier, my _wonderful_ Photography teacher," Replying with an eye roll.

"And you're upset? I'd give my left leg to have detention with that man. Just flash him some cleavage and a smile and he'll let you go early," She flashes a smile and gives her a slight shove as Em takes off towards the student parking lot.

Annaliese pondered on the idea all the way to the door. She isn't exactly the type who shows her body off, especially to men so that she can get out of a detention. The man is attractive, she'll admit that to anyone who asks. Last year she found herself in the middle of daydreams in which he'd be standing in front of her shirtless with his mouth massaging her neck in all the right ways. Her attraction to him is what made her sign up for the class in the first place. She lucked out and got him even though the spots are filled rather quickly now a days. Hell, she doesn't even know how to work an old camera that needs to be used for the class nor does she know how to develop the pictures in the dark room. But he's the teacher and she is more than sure he will show her.

Walking in through the open door she finds him sitting against one of the long black tables the students use for desks with his camera in his hands, his head down so that he can prepare it for a picture. The sound of her shoes cause him to look up and what was a straight face turned into a smirk, "I see you remembered our little date."

"Date? It's detention," She replies as she slings her bag down onto a table, "You want me to just sit down and stay quite?"

"No no no. I want you to stand there in the spot you're in. Mind if I take a few pictures?" He asks bringing his camera up as if it weren't visible in the first place.

"Pictures of me? I… I guess," She replies with a rather confused look on her face.

He smiles as he pushes himself off the table and begins to stalk forward, a slouch apparent in his walk. He circles her silently as if she was his prey. Those dark orbs travel down the length of her body as he does so. He wanted to reach out and touch the soft looking hair but he refrains. He comes to face her, looking down into her small face. She feels her cheeks redden from the attention. Slowly he backs away, never turning around. The camera comes up to his face as his finger presses the button at long last. Again and again the clicks sound in the gap of the two. Anna just stands there feeling helpless at something so innocent. Thoughts float in and out as she wonders why he decided to take her picture in the first place but she never actually questions him.

"You're rather beautiful Miss Morgan," He tells her as he stands to her side snapping away once more.

"Th-thank you," She replies in a low voice as her cheeks are now burning from the attention.

"Soft features, nice little pout. Your body is to die for," He exclaims as he lowers his camera so that he may stand in front of her no longer hidden behind the lens.

She finds herself standing there with nothing to say. How can she? Her teacher just complimented her shape and some of the small things he finds attractive about her. Flattering enough. She can see why so many girls swoon over him besides his looks. But she isn't completely stupid. All guys know to say the right things to a girl and that will allow them a place in their mind, heart, and bed. But still it's a teacher. It's an invisible line that they aren't allowed to cross but things happen anyways. The whole point is not to be caught.

"All these compliments I give you and you can't muster one back for me?" He asks taking a step closer almost invading Anna's personal space.

Those green eyes widen as she is put on the spot. She could kick herself in the ass at the moment. She didn't want to seem ungrateful. Already he has begun his work in messing with Anna's mind. He doesn't know if she's stubborn or resilient in his ways of seduction and obsession. He had never been one to allow his urges get out of hand but with this one… This one could have what it takes for Jack to become wrapped up completely in her. It's different with the others. They were all rather vapid to every means and not interesting. He's had his pick and still does with this year's Seniors. But Annaliese has something about her, he can't quite pin point it at the moment nor does he actually want to. He likes to take the time to pick apart what can be so special about a person.

"Tell you what… I need to expand my portfolio and need a model," He tells her, "It's going to be based off of Pin-Up. You won't need to show your nipples or anything. I just need a pretty face and a nice body."

Anna is completely at a lost for words. She blinks a few times while taking in his request. He needs a model and promised nothing would come out for the camera's capturing lens. Besides she has always wanted to do some type of modeling and here is her chance. Mr. Napier is her teacher, she can trust him.

"Well okay… This Saturday okay?" She asks but sees a twitch form with his right eye.

"I make the times Ms. Morgan, not you. But Saturday sound fine. Now you go on and leave. I'll see you tomorrow," He says while shuffling her towards the door.

He watches as she leaves, long hair swishing with each step. Though he had promised her that nothing would become exposed his sly tongue could talk her into it. He wants to see what she's made of. Jack Napier wants to dive into her world and clean it out so that he is all that she knows. It will happen… At some point it will happen. Sooner hopefully than later.

* * *

Chapter one. Not amazing but it's something. If you'd like to review go ahead. Tell me if you like it or if I should just quit while I'm ahead. Thanks dears.


End file.
